Transformers Prime: The Ramparts
by TimeLordBud
Summary: The year is 2112, and mankind has learned to share Earth with the Autobots. In doing so they also share the war with the Decepticons. These are the stories of the 4th Autobot technical group. Highly trained individuals who are tasked to serve as battlefield medics for the Autobots in the ongoing war against the Decepticons.
1. Cycle 00: Pilot

**A/N : **_**This story series is dedicated to Hypersonicseeker, Ratchetsfangirl, and Exactlywhat. Fellow Transformers authors on this site and talented writers that I am lucky enough to call friends, each of them in their own way contributed greatly to this story. ^_^**_

**Transformers Prime: The Ramparts**

** The year is 2112, the Earth has changed in many ways not expected. At the early part of the Century the Autobots arrived, gradually they made a home on Earth, unfortunately so did the Decepticons. The conflict between the two factions came to a head, when during the 54****rd**** year of the 21****st**** century. The Decepticons released a virus that wiped a 10% of the earth's population out. Through this, the Autobots were revealed to the world, and united with the humans,On the Earth and in space, both waged war against the Decepticons. The Autobots have established home bases on Earth, In the area of Montana sits Autobot City,and in Central Texas lies New Iacon. Here Humans and Autobot co-exist peacefully. In this partnership, Teams of Humans in the armed forces are trained in the physiology of Cybertronians, these "Autobot Technichians" are specially trained as field medics for the Autobots. **

** These are the tales of the 4****th**** Autobot Technical Group, Nicknamed "The Ramparts"**

**June 24****th**** 2112**

** USCNS Nostromo**

** Autobot Bay**

Everyone knows when I approach, There's no mistaking the sound my gimp leg makes when I trudge through the halls of the Supercarrier. Funny, you think after 100 years Ratchet would find a way to fix me. But I was told once when sometimes something breaks that just can't be fixed. That would explain me perfectly, if you haven't guessed by now I'm Bulkhead, or I used to be. There was time I was one of the fiercest Wreckers. I could mix it up with any con in any part of the universe. There was no fight I would back away from. That all changed when I came to earth to serve with Optimus Prime, to defend this tiny blue planet called Earth. When that happened everything changed, You could say it all changed when I met her.

Her name was Miko Nakadai, She was one of the first humans I met. She was a kid when we met, in humans years she was 15 solar cycles. I was given the task of protecting her from the Decepticons, but in time we became the best of friends. We spent nearly every waking moment together. She never left my side, even when I was injured by a Insectecon recovering Tox-En a poisonous kind of energon. I was damaged to the point where I would survive, but I would never again be top of the line. She stayed with me through all her years, but what was never explained to me about a human is , unlike us they age. They grow old, wither and eventually die.

She fought to be with me until the very end, when she could no longer function on her own; It was me who came to visit her in her hospice. I was long out of the fight so I stayed outside her room until one cold winter night Miko went to sleep and never woke up. It was then I finally returned to the Autobots as I had no other place to go. With Miko gone, I tried to find purpose again, but there was so much this gimp leg of mine could do. I had to face the fact that life was real and not like some TV show where you get hurt one week and are fine the next.

The world had changed a lot in these hundred years. For starters, the whole world knows about us Autobots, and surprisingly, they took the news that an alien life had settled in their planet to live very well. I guess having the Decepticon launch an attack on the human by releasing a virus that killed 10% of the population helped them decided who the good guys were and who the bad guys were.

Ratchet and Perceptor worked quickly to stabilize a cure, and through that crisis a true partnership between humans and Autobots formed. The humans even let us start two cities here on Earth. The price they asked for seemed steep in the eyes of Optimus. The humans wanted in on a war with the Decepticons. I guess even humans take attempted Genocide personally. With this new partnership the humans have integrated our technology with theirs.

They are called Autobot Technichians, Ratchet and Hoist actually found a way to teach humans how to repair us and maintain us to stay battle ready. Perceptor found a way to minimize our tools to a size where humans could use them. I'm not convinced however; I used to think the humans had huge ball bearings for wanting to fight the Decepticons head on. Now I only see them just getting in the way. Ive seen too many a human die since we've been here, with this war still raging on, I know I will see more.

It was early in the morning when the advance party of the Autobots gathered for the morning briefing. Eight Autobots led by Arcee, were stationed here on this huge Supercarrier called the Nostromo. It was big enough so even us Autbots could live comfortably. Optimus sent me here to "help" Arcee . But I knew the real reason why, they simply didn't know what to do with me. With my leg I was no good in a fight, but I still could offer valuable advice. Advice that was seldom taken, they didn't think I could hear their snickers as they left me, but I heard them well enough.

It was this day I decided I had enough, if I was going to go out, I would go out fighting. Our carrier was headed toward the continent known as Australia to ward off a Decepticon encampment there. The Con's were dug in the eastern peninsula and dug in good. Our battle group was being sent there to smoke them out.

I looked at Arcee as she and Commander Faireborn explained the plan pure and simple. The Autobots would go in first followed by the humans Air wing. She gave me the odd look when I appeared for the morning briefing. I sit patiently as the humans and Autobots listened to the briefing. I wait patiently until the briefing is over before I pull Arcee off to the side.

"Hey, this mission, I want in Arcee." I told her flatly.

She looked at me with those wide blue eyes of her as if she were searching for a subitle excuse to shy me away from my request. I could tell I caught her off guard.

"Bulkhead? Are you sure? I'm not sure that's a good idea." She said obviously showing concern for me.

" I can do this Arcee, I need to do this. Please let me prove myself." I tell her with a false determination. I knew if she knew the real reason I wanted in on this mission she would deactivate me personally. In all reality I knew this would be a suicide mission for me, If I couldn't be top of the line, I would rather be nothing.

She looked up and then down, and then back at me " Ok " she said finally " But you will go in at the rear guard and you will retreat If I tell you too!, Is that understood?"

I smile at her " Loud and clear ma'am!"

As soon as we hit the ground I transformed and took off on my own, Instead of staying back as I was told too, I took off in the direction of the action. I was going to give these cons hell before I died. I was going to do it for me, I was going to do it for Miko. I'm not sure if we go to the same place when we die, maybe if I'm lucky I will see her one last time.

I ignore the cries for me to fall back in my comms, and it doesn't take long before I am vastly outnumbered by Seekers. Seekers, I really hate these guys. Instead of engaging me in a one on one fight they prefer to stay in the air lobbing missiles and bombs from far away and then coming down to pick off the rest. Before I know it im being bounced around by the falling bombs around me, I feel myself lifted off the ground high into the air. The missiles did their job as I find myself on my side; half of my bod is a smoldering mess. I crawl to the nearest pile of debris I could lean against. I could tell from my position I was way cut off from my team. In essence I was a sitting beryllium duck.

I could hear the Seekers as their engines howled in the burning sky, they smell the blood in the water, they are merely reforming to make the final approach to end me. As I lean back my thoughts crawl back to a time when things were brighter, when the only thing I wanted was to see her smile. Oh what I wouldn't give to have that time back again. Something to the left of me catches my attention as I look off into the distance of the burning lands.

For a second I swear I could see Miko running towards me at full speed through the fire and the rubble. That's impossible I think, as I try to refocus my gaze. Sure enough as the shape get closer I see it's a human dressed in an olive drab green flight suit. I can tell by the patches on their suit, the specialized high tech gauntlets, and tool bag on their side, that it's one of those "Autobot Techs" or what did they call themselves?

"Ramparts." I say, whatever a Rampart was.

The kid is also wearing a flak helmet with thick goggles; They are running for dear life as explosions rock all around the kid, The kid flies as he lands near me. He low crawls until he reaches me and starts to activate the gauntlet on his arm. It's pretty much an multipurpose computer with all the key data needed to fix an Autobot. It has on it all the schematics and programs use to interface with us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I barely get out " I don't want your help!, get away from me!" I say with all the anger I could muster, What right did he have to save me?, I want to die, and I want to do it on my terms. I try to shove him away as best as my gimp arm would do.

I could tell the tech wasn't amused by this action, as I could see their mouth frowning with gritted teeth. I see the tech as he simply presses one button on this gauntlet computer and with a high pitched "BREET!" I go limp.

"Oh hell no, he did not just do that!" I think as my inability to move anything confirms it. I knew the trick and it was a dirty trick. What the Tech did was to override my systems and cause a full system reboot. For 20 minutes I would be limp as a dead fish. After that my system would get wise to the reboot and take control again. So for at least 20 minutes I was in the hands of this tech.

By then the Seekers were making their approach, I try with all my might to scream at the human to run away, but I see the human has other plans. He pulled out from his pack a shiny metal instrument, with a few quick twists and turns it fold out into a full working rifle.

I then see the Tech jump up on a pile of rubble beside me, with a defensive pause they fire directly at the oncoming Seekers. I look to see the only part of his face in a mean scowl as the flashes of the laser rifle gleam off his face. The stupid kid thinks he can take out three Seekers with just one rilfe!? He got some brass bearings, stupid, but brave.

The Seekers sail over head as I see one of them actually got hit by the tech. He got the Seeker on the tail and rear fuselage. I had to admit it was a good hit as it spun to its left and clipped the wing of another Seeker. They both lose control and flop to the ground in a loud crash.

"Hrrr Lucky shot, kid" I think, as the kid uses the time he bought to patch me up. I see the kid sit on my chest plate. With a few quick keystrokes, he opens up my chestplate. I can feel the Energon leaking from me as everything starts to get woozy. I start to reminisce and dream as I can see Miko sitting on me, welding together the frayed wires in my chest and trying to stop the energon leaks.

"When did you learn to do that Miko?" I finally mumble.

"Who's Miko?" I hear the Tech say.

I look up slightly and can tell the Tech isn't Miko, I slowly let my helm rest back against the rubble, and the tech finishes up with me. I can see him as they roll off to the side and enter another command, and before I know it I feel myself transform into my car mode. I have been in my car mode for nearly a year now.

The Tech jumps in as he still has full control over me, I can feel the techs fingers as he hot wires me to get me started, again another dirty trick. I could hear the roar of the Seekers engines as the tech shifts me into gear and he starts to drive me across the battlefield. The kid is driving me with the pedal to the metal as the ground around me starts to explode from the Seekers bombs.

I feel myself get turned toward the edge of the river basin, where the bridge used to be was now a 20 ft drop, across a 50 yard gap. I can see it as I feel myself pick up speed down the incline. Oh no, is this kid gonna do what I think he is gonna do!?

"Oh this will not end well." I think as I see myself speed toward the incline. Time slows down as I feel myself get airborne. I can see the river basin below me and I think that's quite a drop if we don't make it. I don't dwell on this as I soon fell myself hit terra firma. I can feel my rear tires spin out as a large could of dust is picked up behind me.

I can't believe it but the kid did it, I now see us speeding toward a wooden tree line. The kid thinks he is going to lose the Seekers in a forest. HA! Good luck with that! Seekers are called that, they seek you out to destroy you! I know our survival rate will be next to nothing if he doesn't shake the other three Seekers on our tail. From all around us the trees are being split apart by the Seekers blaster shots. It doesn't take long before I see the clearing of the forest; soon we would be out in the open and out of options.

As we head out of the forest I see for the first time, how the kid was going to get the Seekers off our tail, and It's brilliant. I see myself being driver toward the entrance of a cave! We are soon enveloped by the darkness of the cave as I heard very loud explosion behind us, apparently the Seekers didn't see the cave in time. After about 10 minutes of driving in darkness I see the bright light at the end of the cave. And at the end of that cave was a long steep drop, I feel gravity take over and the kid yell as we both roll down the side of the hill. I feel myself finally stop as I slam into a rocky incline.

It was at this time I felt myself take control over my body and I spit the kid out as I transform back into my robot mode and rest against the rock formation behind us. I look to see the kid huffing and panting, struggling to catch his breath. The Kid is dusty, and is bleeding from his lip.

"You got some big bearing for a human male!" I tell him.

I hear the kid chuckle as he began to take off his helmet, " Thanks, but I'm not a guy.." I see the helmet removed and the soft features of a female with long brown hair tied in a ponytail that fell behind her neck "I'm a girl, thank you very much.."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud; I hadn't been surprised like this in a long time. For the longest time I never held these Tech in very high regard. But this one here didn't quit, even when I was ready to.

"I don't get it, why did you risk your neck for me?" I asked her.

She spat out a gob of blood and wiped her mouth "Never leave a man or Bot behind." She said "Besides, I got cut off from my unit; I needed you as much as you needed me." She said with a cute smile. She looked like she was in her early's 20's. She had olive skin with brown eyebrows that matched her light brown hair. Plus she had a smile that reminded me so much of Miko.

"You patched me up good there human, you got a name?" I ask her.

"3rd class Autobot tech Dorothy Isabella Fuentes," She saluted "But most folks call me Dizzy, and I'm a Rampart."

I smiled at her as I can see from the distance the transport coming to collect us, Kid must have activated a beacon when she rolled out of me. I knew I was in for a gear chewing from Arcee when I got back, but it was ok. I think I found a new found like for life, and a respect for humans I thought I lost a long time ago.

"So you wanna tell me who this Miko is?" She asked finally.

"You wanna tell me what a Rampart is?" I retort back and chuckled. I mused at the thought that one day I might join the all spark, but not today. I know that somewhere Miko is looking out for me, even now I can still feel her with me.


	2. Cycle 01: What's a Rampart?

**A/N: This story takes place two months before the events of the Pilot story of The Ramparts. Also big thanks to Exactlywhat for editing this piece, you are awesome! ^_^  
**

**Transformers Prime: The Ramparts**

** "DATELINE 42061: WAR! As the United Alliance holds it's ground on Earth, The Decepticons have made a push to take over the human colonies on Mars! Sky Marshall Furman and Commandant Cortez have launched an offensive in conjunction with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Together they have vowed to rid the galaxy of the Decepticon threat, but they can only do it with able bodied men and women like you to volunteer and do your part!"**

** Cycle 01: What's a Rampart?**

Dizzy Fuentes yawned and stretched in her seat. She looked out of the window at the blur of the tree line moving by. It was quite the trip from Fort Benning, Georgia to Fort Carson, Colorado, but the smoothness of the magnetic rail made the trip ten plus hour trip easy to fall asleep on. She smacked her lips as the taste of that morning's breakfast still lingered. She sat up in her seat and looked around her surroundings; the train car had eight seats per row and was divided four on one side, four on the other. From front to the back of the car was a sea of bodies in camouflage fatigues. They were a mix of different colors for each of the service. Light blue digital cammo for the Air Force, Light Greenish grey digital cammo for the Army, Dark tan digital cammo for the Marines, and finally Dark Blue digital cammo for the Navy, Which were the colors Dizzy wore.

Dorothy Isabella "Dizzy" Fuentes was born in New Iacon,Texas and Her entire life had been spent around the Autobots. Growing up in the Autobot settlement, Dizzy found she had a natural knack with electronics and communications. She at first wanted to work as a record producer, but continuing education in the subject proved to be difficult to pay for. So it was at the age of 18 that Dizzy volunteered for military service, Her Military Entrance Exam score proved to be very high. So high she had her pick of several interesting duty schools, but her love for the Autobots pushed her to choose the path she was following now: she was going to become an Autobot Technichian.

The Autobot Technicians had been in service for nearly 50 years. They were created when the need arose for the Autobots to have more hands on medical care, where Autobot medics were scarce. A division of the United States Navy, the first Autobot Techs was trained by Ratchet and Hoist themselves. They were given replicas of those tools the actual Autobots used, scaled down to human size. The first Techs were taught the ins and outs of an Autobot and trained in the repair and maintenance of them. In every military unit with a detachment of Autobots there were at least a team of ten to fifteen techs. It was about 20 years ago when the first Autobot techs stepped onto the battlefield alongside their Autobot allies to act as field medics. It was then that the Autobot Techs found their true place in the world.

Tech School for Dizzy was a challenge. Already book smart it took her a while to actually apply the knowledge she acquired and put it to use. The school itself was a rigorous four month course where Dizzy was pushed to the limits academically and physically. The fact that Dizzy was from New Iacon made her instructors push her even harder. Eventually Dizzy found herself completing the course and was soon on her way to her new duty station aboard the Supercarrier USCNS Nostromo with the 4th Autobot Technichal group currently docked at Fort Carson, Colorado. She would give the Navy six years of her life and in turn the Navy would pay for her college. It was a fair trade off she thought; all she had to do was survive her first enlistment.

Dizzy sunk back in her seat and pulled out her hair tie. Her silky brown hair fell around her shoulders as she shook it out to comb her fingers through it. Grabbing it and twisting it into a small bun she wrapped the hair tie around it securing her hair in place. Because of her mixed heritage, with a Spanish father and Caucasian mother, Dizzy's skin was a light olive that matched her brown hair nicely. She wasn't stunning as she was cute. Along with her complexion, she had brown eyes that she would change to blue or green or red or whatever color her color contacts allowed her to have. She had thin lips that would often curl into an impish smile and dimples that would come out anytime she laughed hard.

"Computer," she called out as the onboard computer screen on the back of the seat in front of her. The screen came alive as the train's onboard A.I greeted her.

"Good afternoon Autobot Technician 3rd class Fuentes "it sang as it called her by her military rank. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

"What is our current position and when will we arrive at Fort Carson?" she asked.

"We are currently travelling at 160 miles per hour and will soon cross into Kansas in under fifteen minutes, estimated time of arrival at Fort Carson is 1835 hours, May I get you a refreshing beverage?" the computer said in a pleasant voice.

"No thank you." Dizzy smiled as she placed her ear buds back in her ear, Bringing up the holographic display on her Ipod, she selected her playlist of early 21st century electronica and dubstep. Dizzy loved classical music and it would help her sleep the last leg of the trip.

**Fort Carson, Colorado**

Dizzy opened her eyes as the alerts came over the loudspeakers. The train was within ten miles of the base and all personnel should return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. The train ride in was quick and before she knew it, Dizzy was disembarking and collecting her duffle bag with her uniforms and personal gear. The train depot was a mesh of military personnel barking out orders and receiving new orders. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the Autobots that had been secured in the back car in their vehicle modes transform and join a larger red and yellow Autobot as they walked to their new duty station.

"Nostromo personnel gather on me!" She heard a loud voice yell out and looked to see a squared jaw Petty Officer with a clipboard.

Within moments Dizzy was shuffled onto a transport with other new Nostromo crew members. She looked out of the window at the base which was huge. It had every amenity needed to make a military member and their families feel at home. The bus took them through the main heart of the base to the outer edges of the docking bays of other ships. Fort Carson was huge as it was a main staging area for the humans and Autobots to use for training and deployments. There were forces in space to defend the earth colonies on the moon, Mars and the moons of Jupiter. As far as Dizzy knew she would mainly spend her time on Earth. This was fine by her. Her claustrophobia was one of the main disabilities that would never allow her to venture out into space.

There was collective gasp from the group as they passed the buildings out into the open and saw for the first time the huge Supercarrier Nostromo. It was the size of a city, and could operate on land, air, sea or space. It had crew of over 25,000 servicemen and 20 Autobots. The carrier was large enough that even the Autobots could live comfortably. It was currently docked at Fort Carson until the end of this year where it would leave on a global deployment then find a new home on Miami bay.

Dizzy and the other servicemen were quickly shuffled off and sectioned off their appropriate crew leaders. Dizzy soon felt like her namesake as people were moving around her at a quick pace. She held on to her gear tightly. Looking up at the massive hull of the ship and nearly gave her vertigo.

"Fuentes!" She heard her name yelled out " Autobot Tech 3rd class Dorothy Fuentes!"

"Me!" She yelled as she followed the voice. " I'm AT3 Fuentes!"

She followed the voice to a clean cut Airmen "Fuentes? Good! My names Tech Sargent Markmen! I've been sent to collect you! c'mon follow me. I'll show you to your new home!"

Dizzy followed him onto his Levicart, Dizzy dumped her bag on the back and hopped in the seat next to him. The cart hummed as it entered in one of the ports of the ship.

"Welcome to the 4th Autobot group!" He said "Top Sargent sent me to make sure you got to us ok, we don't get many of you Autobot techs. So you coming is a big deal!" He smiled.

He made a tight turn past the motor bay and sped up the ramp. "You ok? You need any chow?"

"No I'm cool" Dizzy said as she looked at the walls of grey and white.

The cart came to a stop at a large warehouse like structure, they hopped off and Dizzy followed the Airmen to the set of offices, off to her left she saw large Autobot walking by.

"What's up Air Raid?" Airman Markman called out to the Autobot.

"Marky!" Air Raid called out "Who's the hottie?"

"The hottie is the new Rampart!" Markman announced

"Oooooh weee! " Air raid sang "Can't wait till you grease my gears! Hey Marky you coming to the poker game tonight?"

"Never miss it!" Markman said then turned back to his female companion " That wasn't sexual what he said, you really have to apply grease to his gears…." He explained as Dizzy nodded.

"So…. What's a Rampart?" Dizzy asked as they moved on.

Markman smiled "That's your unit. The 4th Autobot techs are called the Ramparts, and you better learn what it is by the time you meet Cardnial!"

"Who's Cardnial?" Dizzy asked

"Cardnial is your crew chief. He's the guy you answer too" Markman said as they reached a work center inside were who crewmen, who all wore olive drab green flight suits. On the left shoulder was the ships patch. It was a blue patch with a red yellow and orange rainbow and in the middle was the ships logo against the ship's name "NOSTROMO". On the right shoulder was the patch of the Autobot symbol. They were an assortment of men and women. Four men and two women, and they were all engrossed in their projects, some were cleaning various Autobot components and some were working on the gear they use, tools, Computer gauntlets, and Magnetic boots.

Neither of them looked up when Markman arrive with Dizzy, "Autobto techies!" Markman called out " I got your FNG hot off the press!"

"FNG?" Dizzy asked

"Fresh New Guy" Markman answered with a smile as each of the Techs, one by one and without looking up silently put a finger on their nose. They did this until only one man was left with his nose free of fingers.

"Baker! You get to be her sponsor!" Markman sang as he gave the large black man with the broad shoulders, a big a deep booming voice, and large forearms her file.

"Aw cmon! I never win at that game!" Baker complained, but before he could complain any further Markman was out the door. Sighing he turned to Dizzy "You got a name kid?"

"My name is Dorothy Isabella Fuentes, but most folks call me Dizzy." She said setting down her bag.

"Why is that?" Baker said but before she could answer he cut her off " Nevermind, you look like a Dizzy. Let me introduce you to the crew. "He said as he pointed to the men and women in the room.

"I'll be your sponsor " Baker said " That means I'm in charge of making sure you know where to go and where to be, I'll help you collect your gear, and find your living quarters, and I'll be the one to get yelled at if you screw any of that up. So be a pal and don't get me yelled at" He said in a sweet passive aggressive tone.

"We go by nicknames here, so it's a good thing you come with one, or at least until we find a better one for you." Baker said. "I'm Autobot Tech 3rd class Marvin Richardson, Folks call me Baker on the account I love to bake! " He beamed with pride.

He took Dizzy around the room and pointed to the women sitting Indian style on a table and fusing some circuit boards. She held a peppermint candy cane in her mouth that looked like she had been working on since last Christmas.

"Autobot Tech 1st class Elora Diederick, We call her Esther and she's the second in command. "Baker said as Dizzy smiled to extend her hand out to her. Esther, who had stunning blond hair tied in a bun and piercing cold blue eyes merely looked at Dizzy and didn't offer a handshake back. She just examined Dizzy sizing her up. The only thing Dizzy heard in the silence was the sound of her sucking on the peppermint stick as she raked it across her teeth. Elora let out a slow breath through her nostrils as she went back to her work.

"Don't mind her, " Baker assured " She doesn't get attached to new people until they pan out."

"What do you mean pan out?" Dizzy asked

"This is an easy unit to get into, but a tough one to stay in, " Baker explained " We usually know in the first two weeks or so if you're Rampart material.

Baker then shuffled Dizzy to the next person, A man in his mid 20's He had fair skin with soft brown eyes and a dashing grin that held a lollipop, He was busy making adjustments to several power gauntlets set before him. "This here is Autobot Technician 2nd class Joseph Channer, We call him Twitch."

Twitch smiled and winked at Dizzy as he took her hand in an strong handshake "Nice to meet you!. I'm also into procurement, Let me know if you need anything 'hard to get' "He said and the air quotes were easily heard.

"Twitch…" Baker said in a warning tone. Twitch merely dismissed him, as he went back to his work. "You know that one guy who is given the choice between jail time or military service? That's him." Baker told Dizzy

Baker finished with the rest of the introductions as he led Dizzy to the entrance of the Autobot Med Bay, It was a massive structure that housed various medical and diagnostic equipment for the massive Autobots. To the rear of the room on a large table was part of an Autobot. At least his legs were missing and he was hooked up to a large monitor. It was obvious he was held in stasis. Next to him was man in his mid 30's, he had short cropped black hair, thin glasses and massive arms. He was quietly reading a book to the Autobot, it was a collection of poems by T.S Eliot.

"Boss, I brought the new kid." Baker then turned and whispered to Dizzy "This is Cardinal, your Crew Chief."

Cardinal stood up and took the Dizzy's orders from Baker, He flipped through the file stopping every so often and then sniffing hard as if to clear his nostrils. "That'll be all Baker, I'll send her out when I'm done having a chat with her," he said not even looking up from the file. The manner in which he spoke seemed to command respect. It was soft, yet stoic, and it had a twinge of a foreign accent, maybe English or Welsh. Baker gave a slight nod as he took off, leaving Dizzy with the intimidating Cardinal.

"Dizzy? Is it?" He said surprising her with that knowledge. "It says here you graduated in the top 5% of your class at Tech School?"

"Yes Sir!" Dizzy said quickly.

"First off, don't Sir me, "He corrected "I work for a living. You can call me Chief. While you did score high at your class, here out in the Fleet it means dick. As you may already know some people who are assigned to me don't last long. I will tell you what I told them, to survive here you have to listen, learn, and pull your weight. We cannot give the Autobots that serve with us any less than 110% percent, Any questions so far?"

"N-No Chief!" Dizzy responded quickly and at attention. She was so nervous right now if you had put a coal up her butt you would get a diamond.

He wagged a finger at her "Follow me" he ordered as he led her from the room to a window that overlooked a large hanger "These are the Autobots in our care." He said as he pointed out several Autobots in the Hangar bay playing a game of basketball with a ball and hoops propionate to their size.

Dizzy recognized a couple of them as the Aerialbots and one slender blue female Autobot Dizzy immediately recognized as Arcee.

"Arcee.." Dizzy whispered in awe.

"So you've heard of Arcee?" Cardinal asked

"I'm from New Iacon, she is a legend there." Dizzy said.

"Good, you know your bots, so now I have to ask you, what is a Rampart?" Cardinal asked as he quizzed her about the unit nickname.

Dizzy immediately went into deep thought about the word, she knew she heard it somewhere, and then she remembered the National Anthem. It's where she heard it first.

Cardinal looked at Dizzy as she closed her eyes and silently sang the Star Spangled Banner.

After a few minutes Dizzy finally gave up, "I don't know Chief, Im sorry." she said sadly.

Cardinal gave her half a grin, "A rampart was a defensive wall in Earth of old. That's what we are for the Autobots, we take care of them and are their first and last line of defense. That is the purpose of us and the purpose of you, to keep them battle ready and in the fight, That's a Rampart."

Dizzy nodded as the meaning of the name sunk in, "Ok now go find Baker and collect your gear, I want you out of those silly cammies and into a flight suit. Take the rest of the day to get acclimated and report back here for muster at 0700, do not be late." He said with the last bit in a deep gravity that screamed at Dizzy to not forget.

The first day of Dizzy's time on the Nostromo came to a close as she lay on her bunk in the living compartments, they were co-ed and everything was made for space conservation, not really comfort. At least the bunk Dizzy had was her own and she didn't have to share with someone from the night crew. The bunks were stacked four on each wall and in-between was a locker where Dizzy stored her uniforms and gear. It was almost lights out as Dizzy laid on the bottom bunk. She clicked on her Ipod and spoke to the memo section, she used as a personal diary.

"Dear diary" She began" Today was my first day reporting to my ship, Life is way different that I could imagine. For starts they have us in a communal room with about 60 of us in one living space. Everything is co-ed , even the showers. Which I can't say is too harrowing, I mean us ladies don't have to worry about 'shrinkage' I guess. I keep telling myself why I am here and it's for the college money, but deep down we all know why I'm here…" Dizzy said as she activated the holoalbum and a holographic picture of a young Dizzy with her father appeared, they were smiling as they posed with a large red and blue Autobot. "Good night dad, Good night Optimus." Dizzy whispered as she clicked off her light and drifted off to sleep.

**NEXT TIME: Dizzy gets a crash course in in the tech she will use to repair an Autobot, when one of the Aerialbots suffers a horrific training accident. Plus we meet more of the Ramparts, and we learn the real reason why Dizzy was selected to the Ramparts.**


	3. Cycle 02: Attention to details

**A/N: Big thanks to Exactlywhat, for the awesome assist in editing! You are a ROCKSTAR!  
**

**Transformers Prime: The Ramparts**

** DATELINE 42075: After a fierce week of fighting, the Autobots have driven the Decepticons from the Mars Colonies. Still Sky Marshall Furman declares it's not enough.**

** "We must maintain eternal vigilance against the Decepticons if we are to have any hope for peace in the outer colonies!"**

** Have the Decepticons been fully driven away or are they merely retooling their forces to prepare another strike, and if so where will they strike next?**

** Cycle 02: Attention to details**

The first three weeks of Dizzy's time on the ship Nostromo were spent bouncing around from one department to another. It was the period called Orientation where she was tasked with visiting places like Medical, to drop off her medical records and receive any inoculations she needed. One of these was an inoculation that was exclusive to Autobot Techs; it was a shot that protected them from the effects of dark energon. She didn't know what was in that pink syringe but she did know she only sat on one butt cheek the rest of the day.

Next were the visits to Personnel to make sure her service record was in order. One of the perks about her line of work is she received extra pay called 'Hazardous duty pay' . It was an extra 300 dollars in her pocket each paycheck. There were many safety briefings and classes about what to do and want not to do in a foreign port. The last part of her Ship's Scavenger Hunt was a face to face meeting with the Security officer, the Command master Chief, and the Executive and Commanding officers. Finally on the third Monday since she arrived she was ready to work in the Autobot Medical bay.

Dizzy ate her breakfast quickly and left the mess hall, eager to start her job. She made it the Med Bay in record time and she didn't even get lost. She walked into her office space and saw most of the Ramparts were there already. Some were in idle chit chat while others helped themselves to the stale doughnuts and hot coffee sitting on the far table.

"Hey Kid!" Baker smiled as he beckoned her over "Why don't you get some coffee here. "

"Oh thanks, but I'm not much of a coffee drinker." She announced to a chorus of silent chuckles and awkward glances.

"What?" Dizzy asked as she felt like she let out a rancid fart.

"Kid, you're gonna learn sooner or later that coffee and doughnuts are your friends here." Baker said.

Dizzy sighed silently and went to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup, She then began to pour creamer and Sweetener into it. Then she noticed that even that had attracted weird glares. She gulped as she realized she may have made another social faux paux.

"Most of us here drink it straight. " Baker said as bit into a glazed doughnut.

Morning muster started off when Cardinal entered the room, Dizzy sat at the one of the six tables placed about the room in a neat two by two formation. She shared a spot with Baker, Esther read aloud the roll call. With everyone present and accounted for, Cardinal began his morning briefing.

"First off, I want to welcome AT3 Fuentes to our happy crew, please make sure to show her the ropes. I spoke to the supply officer about seeing if we can get more of the Phase 3 Hydro Spanners. They are going to weigh against the cost to see if it's worth an Autobot's ability to transform smoothly. Until then we will still use the Hypo Grease when a Bot comes in for reinsulating. "Cardinal spoke as he halfway sat on the desk at the front of the room "Widget, It's your turn to accompany the Ariealbots on their field exercise tomorrow I want you to take Dizzy and get her feet wet."

"Whoa wait, does she have her equipment yet?" Widget asked halfway flabbergasted.

"She _will _have her gear, as soon as Baker and Twitch taker her to Supply." Cardinal assured her.

"Does she _know_ how to use it?" Widget asked in a biting tone.

"I just graduated Tech School I think I know my way around a Hyper Gauntlet," Dizzy defended.

Widget looked at her with zero confidence, said " I wasn't talking to you!" and then turned her attention back to Cardinal .

"Again that's where you come in Widget, You show her the ropes, just like someone did when you first started…" Cardinal said in a calm and strong tone that seemed to immediately change Widget's mind.

Dizzy hadn't seen or talk much to Widget, Her real name was Park Hyun-Ae. She was a native of Korea. Having lived most of her life between Seattle and Seoul, Widget had the better of two worlds. Among the techs here she had the widest knowledge of the tools the tech used in their jobs. She had short cropped hair that was cut just below her ears. She wore pencil thin black framed glasses and from what Dizzy could tell had the warmth of a Wildebeest with half its legs missing.

With morning muster over, Baker and Twitch took Dizzy across the ship to Supply. To any Autobot Tech they had three valuable pieces of equipment. The first was a specialized set of gauntlets; they covered the forearms to the hands. They were made with a synthesized form of rubber that quickly fitted to the user's hands. This process called bonding was vital to the Autobot tech, as it even registered the user's fingerprints. If someone tried to use it, the gauntlets computer would see the wrong set of prints and deactivate.

The Computer in each of the gauntlets, were the most advanced all-purpose mini computers in use by the Navy today. The computer had a holographic display and held diagnostic information of over 100 Autobots. It could also interface with an Autobots computer processors, and to an extent they could manage an Autobots system. The gauntlet itself was important in diagnosing and administering the proper care for the Autobot. The gauntlet could also fire a beam of electromagnetic energy that could latch on to any metal surface. This was used in conjunction with the second piece of equipment used by the tech.

They were specialized Magnetic boots, which could be activated by a simple command either from the gauntlet or by a simple tap of the boots. The Autobot tech would use the grapple beam and magnetic boots to climb the standing Autobot to perform whatever maintance was necessary.

The last piece of equipment Dizzy would receive today was her side bag which held her specialize tools. They were scaled down tools like Hydro spanners, Cold torches, Sonic Screwdrivers, and other odds and ends the Autobot Techs used.

"Just wait till you get bonded with your gauntlets, it's quite the feeling!" Baker said fondly.

"Of course make sure your palms aren't sweaty "Twitch warned, "You won't get a proper bond and if that happens you may get a nasty jolt when you use the Energon fuser!"

Dizzy gulped at that last statement; she knew if she got zapped by a wayward Energon pulse on any part of her body it would go numb for a week. They arrived at the supply department and took her to the last station at the end of the compartment.

"Milo!" Baker yelled "Milo you there?"

From the back of the cages came thin face Army supply specialist. He had a slightly protruding Adam's apple and black hair that was grease back with some kind of hair product. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap with the sleepy look in his eyes.

"Oh hey!, Ramparts!" He greeted "What can I do you for?"

We need you to hook our girl up with her gear!" Baker announced.

Milo nodded and gave an open mouth smile. "Ah ok, I'll be right back." He said as he took the requisite from Baker that had Dizzy's stats like hand and shoe size.

He soon returned with a set of computer gauntlets, boots, and a bag with tools already placed inside. Milo took the gauntlets and turned toward Dizzy. The gloves were stretched out as he slipped them over her hands and arms. He fastened the back strap of the gauntlet to the crook of each arm.

"Ok now I need you to drop your hands by your side." He said as Dizzy obeyed. He pressed a key command on each of the display screen.

"Ok, this might sting a bit "he said. Dizzy felt a slight jolt as the glove snapped into place around her fingers, she closed her hands and then wiggled her fingers as the glove made its final adjustments to her form of her hand.

"How does it feel?" Milo asked.

Dizzy raised her eyebrows" Fits like a glove!"

Milo nodded and was pleased with the bonding. He went through with Dizzy the basic commands of each of the gauntlets computer systems. They were basic command like how to bring up the holoscreen and how to use the different scanners. With all that covered Milo knew it was time for the final test as Twitch got his camera phone ready.

"Ok these Gauntlets have a new feature we need to test out." Milo said as he took four paces away from Dizzy and pulled his pistol from his holster. Dizzy's eyes went wide as she saw him point the pistol at point blank range of her head. She shrieked as her hands covered her face, she heard the pistol fire several deadly energy bolts at her, bolts that were absorbed by the gauntlets shield bubble that formed around her. Dizzy could hear Baker and twitch chuckle and she trembled in fear and shock. Milo calmly put the pistol back in his holster and checked the gauntlets.

"Yeah, it works…" He said softly.

With her gear check done, they led her back to the Autobot Med Bay where the Aerialbots had arrived for routine maintenance. Dizzy looked on in awe as Widget and Esther used the grapple beam to hoist themselves up onto their patient's shoulders. They moved all over the enormous Autobots with ease and they checked components and added grease to whatever joints needed them.

"Ok kid!, Time to shine! You get Silverbolt!" Twitch said as he gave her a playful smack on the rear. Dizzy responded with a dirty look as she made her way to the station where Silverbolt was awaiting a routine maintenance check.

Dizzy had heard about Silverbolt through the various news tickers around New Iacon. He was the reluctant leader of the Aerialbots. Unlike his other teammates, Silverbolt was more reserved and quiet in his actions. He also had a fear of heights, with him transforming into a plane add that to a laundry list of stress factors when your leader of a Combiner team. He was also a known stick in the mud and very set in his ways as Dizzy soon found out.

Silverbolt looked down at Dizzy "You're new here.." He observed.

"Yep, I'm the new kid!" Dizzy smiled as she checked his chart, and then brought up his schematics on her gauntlet computer.

"Well normally I like it if Widget or Elora is handling me thank you very much." He said with little regard to Dizzy's abilities.

"Silver, now c'mon! " Baker jumped in "We need to make sure she's housetrained properly, command wouldn't have sent her here if they didn't think she wasn't qualified. Just give her a chance ok?"

"Pets are normally housetrained " Silverbolt computed " Are you worried she's going to urinate on the floor?" Most of the Ramparts chuckled loudly as Dizzy's ears turned red in embarrassment. Five minutes into her new job and already she felt like a poodle.

"I use the 30/40 grease so you know; I'm not a fan of the 50/60 grease." He said as Dizzy nodded. She looked around her work station for the grease gun and the right tube of grease.

"Bottom drawer…" Silverbolt said rolling his optics.

Dizzy gulped as her hands shook slightly. This was her first bot to work on since the simulations back at school. The only difference was there wasn't a happy go lucky Hoist cheering her on step by step.

Dizzy at least knew she had to start top to bottom when it came to greasing an Autobot's gears. She checked her magnetized boots to make sure they were on and she pointed her right gauntlet at the right shoulder of Silverbolt. He waited patiently as she took a few minutes to decide on a good spot to aim the magnetic grapple. She fired the light blue beam as it caught Silverbolt on the shoulder. She had a about to half a second to enjoy the shot before the grapple quickly jerked her up and in a flash she shot up at Silverbolt. One second she was on the ground the next moment she found herself launched like a dart as she slammed face first in his Autobot symbol.

"Ah Dizzy I'm sorry!" Baker apologized "I forgot to tell you the magnetic beams we use have a bit of a kick to them." he said looking up at her. He wasn't sure if she heard him as she dangled like a rag doll from Silverbolts shoulder.

Silverbolt poked the unconscious Autobot Tech " Yoo hoo? You ok?"

Dizzy opened her eye as she saw the faces of Ramparts looking over her. Gradually the mental fog lifted from her and she could hear Baker calling her name

"Dizzy!, Dizzy! Hey Dizzy do you hear me?" he yelled.

"Man did that hurt?" Twitched asked as he replayed the accident he captured on his camera phone for the other Ramparts " It looked like it hurt!"

Dizzy sat up slowly as the entire right side of her face was red with the partial indentation mark of the Autobot symbol prominently on display. Widget saw the entire accident with Dizzy and grumbled something in Korean as she tightened some lugnuts on Slingshot's neck. Dizzy managed to complete the rest of the day without incident, but several of the Ramparts began to call her Lawn Dart, as she looked like one when she face planted into Silverbolt's chest.

At final hour of the work day was when the Ramparts took the time for physical calisthenics. They were held in the Hangar where the Autobots hung out and played their basketball games. It mainly consisted of regular exercises led by Cardinal, and then they took off for a few laps around the hangar. When the run was over the Ramparts split apart to do whatever more exercises they felt like before chow started.

Dizzy looked to see Baker and Cardinal head for the weight lifting machines, While Esther pulled up a book on her holoscreen on her ipod and began her run on the treadmill. She saw Widget and a group of other service men practicing some kind of mix martial art. Dizzy felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked to see it was Twitch.

"You look lonely, C'mon why don't you play some B-ball with us!" he said as he took her by the arm. As they walked to the rear of the hangar, Dizzy's attention focused on one of the corners. There was a large green Autobot, what set him apart to Dizzy was his leg was leaned at an angle she knew wasn't normal. From her first assumption he looked 'tired' to her, and there was an aura of sadness about him. Twitch noticed her steps had slowed. His gaze turned to what had her attention.

"Yeah, that's Bulkhead. Trust me, you want to leave him alone. He only lets Cardinal near him. He refuses to let anyone but him work on him. "Twitch said

"He doesn't look ok." Dizzy murmured.

"No, he's has a gimp leg, He doesn't fight or go on missions. Arcee has him around as an advisor, but I hear they go way back, I think they served with Optimus. Regardless he's not the most sociable bot here.

"Hey Twitchy!" They heard a voice from the courts call out.

"Cmon, let's see how you are on defense!" Twitch said as he took Dizzy to the basketball courts.

Dizzy wasn't the best basketball player, She figured this out when she was sent to sit on the sidelines after five minutes of playing. She didn't mind, She was content to sit and watch the game while listening to her Ipod. She was switching playlists when Dizzy notice a huge shadow was cast over her. She immediately looked up to see Arcee standing over her.

"Oh! Hello!" Dizzy said as she snapped to a standing position. Arcee smiled and knelt to her level.

"I know that look! You properly aren't the best player they'd had." Arcee said

Dizzy gave a lopsided grin" Yeah, well maybe I should stick to the recumbent bikes from now on."

"So you're the new Rampart, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm head of the Autobots here, You can call me Arcee." she introduced herself.

"I've heard of you, I'm from New Iacon" Dizzy smiled "I'm Dizzy Fuentes"

"That's an odd name for a human" Arcee pointed out. "It sounds like that name has a story."

"Well I can get distracted easily, but I can also work on a piece of tech so quickly I can make people dizzy by watching me so says my friends" She explained. "Hence the name."

"And New Iacon, I knew of someone with the last name of Fuentes in New Iacon there. Are you related to Antonio Fuentes by chance?" Arcee said.

Dizzy nodded melancholy "Yeah, He is- uh was my dad."

"You're Tony's little girl, Hey I'm sorry I hear he was a great man, Optimus spoke highly of him." Arcee said with a soft look in her optics.

"Thank you." Dizzy smiled " I know if he could see me he would be very proud."

"Well looking forward to seeing you in action, Take care!" Arcee said as she took her leave.

Dizzy looked at the blue Autobot depart and strike up a conversation with Bulkhead. Dizzy bit her lip slightly and brought up her voice memo on her Ipod.

"Dear Diary" She began" Today was my first day and I'm glad it's over. My first time working on a bot and I end up as a lawn dart. But I have my equipment and I will be off on my first field exercise tomorrow. I will go along with a Widget a fellow Rampart, and… Well she isn't the warmest of people right now. Then again it seems everyone is reserved what they think about me for now. I wonder what they know that I don't. I strongly feel the answer will lie with Cardinal. I know I can handle whatever comes my way, no matter how uncertain it may be."

**NEXT TIME: It's Dizzy's first time in the field; It will be a trial by fire as a training accident puts men and Autobots in danger. Can Dizzy work with Widget?, Or will Dizzy end up another victim?**


End file.
